Don't Forget the Memories
by L0V3 4 wRiting xo
Summary: In sophmore year of highschool Miley changed. Oliver and Lily tried to help her but no one ever could help her. Now, 10 years later Oliver & Lily are married and they haven't seen Miley in 10 years. But what happens when they meet again? Loliver!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"Lilly!" I heard as I reached to get a glass from the top shelf of the cabinet.

"In here!" I said, finally able to get the glass.

"Oh, hey, there you are," Oliver, who was now my husband, said as he walked into the kitchen. I turned to look at him as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Have you heard the news yet?" he asked me, taking off his jacket and hanging it by the door.

"No. What?" I asked him as I poured some water into the glass.

"The infamous has-been, Hannah Montana is coming to our town," Hearing the words '_Hannah Montana' _made me literally stop dead in my tracks. I hadn't heard from Miley in ten years and now she's coming back.

"Wow, that'll be... interesting," I said as I grabbed my glass of water and walked over to where Oliver was sitting on the couch.

"Who says we're even going to see her?" Oliver asked.

"Well, she was our like best friend for like five years I think we owe her something," I said defensively. Miley had become a distant memory in my mind. I our Shophmore year in high school she had changed. A lot. She was staying out late, partying, drinking, smoking in the beginning of Junior year I had even caught her and other famous friends at some big party smoking pot. Oliver and I had tried as hard as we could to push her into rehab and we had almost convinced her, until one night at the end of junior year she had come over to my house sobbing. She was holding a plastic bag from a CVS in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. I could remember that night like it was yesterday.

_"I thought you quit smoking," I said disgusted as I looked down and saw the cigarette in her hand._

_"Can I uh... can I spend the night here?" she asked so quietly I could barely hear her._

_"Why?" I asked her. She glanced down at the ground. _

_"I need to uh... I need to do something," she said still, quietly. _

_"what do you need to do that you can't do in your own house?" I asked her. Miley bit her lip as her tear filled eyes finally made contact with mine._

_"I'm late," she said._

_"Late... as in..." I didn't want her to say what I was thinking. I wanted her to say thats she was late for her curfew and her dad would kill her if she got home late. But in my heart I knew what she meant._

_"Ya... my period..." she said as she threw the cigarette into the grass and then stepped on it to put it out. _

_"Come on in," I said as I finally opened the door. _

And then she found out she was pregnant. At first she said she was going to have an abortion but then Oliver and I talked her out of it. She went through a phase where she was determined to keep the baby, she even bought clothes and toys for her son or daughter. Then she had decided to put the baby up for adoption. Oliver and I sorted through hundreds of possible parents and we finally picked a nice couple who lived out in the country on a farm that wanted to adopt. Then about a week later Miley told us she had gotten an abortion. It was at that point Robby Ray realized she needed help that no one could give her in Malibu so they moved. And we hadn't heard from them since.

"You can see her if you want to I guess..." Oliver said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. "I just don't want anything to do with her," he finished.

"You know... maybe she's changed..." I said as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Honey..." Oliver said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What? I mean... come on... it has been ten years," I said.

"You really think that Miley could change?" he asked me.

"Yes, I really do," I said sincerely.

"Okay... fine," Oliver said putting one of his hands up to show that he was finally giving up.

"I knew I'd win!" I said smiling as I snuggled up to his chest.

"You always do," Oliver said as he kissed the top of my head.

I sometimes couldn't help but think that maybe Miley becoming this way was some huge plan, I mean helping Miley is what really brought me and Oliver together and it was only after Miley left that I really realized how much I loved Oliver. During the summer before our Senior year was when it really hit me that I had loved Oliver all along. The day he told me he loved me was a day I would never ever forget. I know how people say they want their first kiss to be in the rain and they talk about all this romantic crap. The way that Oliver and I finally admitted our feelings for each other was far more romantic than any thing I had seen in the movies, read about or could even dream of. It was on a beach, the last day of summer, in front of the sunset. We had gotten into this huge argument about none other than Miley I had felt guilty for trying to stop her and I blamed myself for the abortion, Oliver, on the other hand felt no sorrow or regret what-so-ever. When the arguing finally stopped we looked each other in the eye for what seemed like eternity and then before I knew it, I was wrapped in his warm embrace and he was kissing me. As out senior year came to and end and our lives in school did as well we realized in all probability we would be growing apart. So, I came to his house the night before graduation crying my eyes out...

_"Lilly..." Oliver said opening the door to his house, _

_"What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his hand on my hip. _

_"I just... I keep on thinking... this is it and... we're going different ways, And I..." I couldn't even talk I was sobbing so much. _

_"Here... come on inside..." I knew he couldn't understand what I was saying but he knew I was upset, and to him, that was all that mattered. He placed his hand on my back and lead me inside. We both sat down on his couch and all I could do was put my head on his shoulder and cry. I could feel him running his fingers through my hair as he whispered... "it'll be okay," in my ear. _

_"This is it," I said as I finally mustered up enough courage to look at him._

_"What do you mean this is it?" Oliver asked._

_"You're going off to college at UCLA and I'm stuck at stupid community college and It'll start with only seeing each other on weekends then only a few times every month then we'll drift apart and I just... I can't let that happen..." I said as the tears were still pouring from my eyes. Oliver didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me. _

_"I need to go... I can't do this... I can't..." I mumbled as I got off the couch and started walking towards the door. _

_"Lilly..." I heard Oliver say. I didn't turn to look at him. I had my eyes fixed on that door handle and my God I was determined to get their._

_"What?" I said quietly not turning around._

_"Lily!" Oliver said louder._

_"What?" I said turning around a little aggravated now._

_"Will you marry me?_

Needless to say, I said yes. We got married a year later on the beach in the same spot our relationship has began. Oliver went to UCLA and we lived in a small apartment off campus. When he graduated with a degree in engineering we moved once again to an apartment closer to home in Malibu. It was about a year ago I found out I was pregnant with our first child. Six months ago I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl name Abigail.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Abigail's loud scream coming from the nursery.

"That's my cue," I said as I rose from the couch. Just as I did so I heard the doorbell ring

"And I guess that's mine..." O liver said as, he too, rose from the couch. I walked into the nursery and picked up my baby girl.

"Hey baby," I said sweetly as I cradled her in my arms. Her crying subsided and I walked out into the living room.

"Hun, who was at the door?" I asked bouncing Abigail in my arms.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard someone say, making the loud screech I had just heard from my daughter seem like only a whisper.

"Honey... look who stopped by to pay us a visit..." Oliver said. I knew whoever it was he sure wasn't happy to see them. As he peeled the door open more I was able to see the familiar face of Miley standing in the doorway.

**A/N: Okay, so be honest... was it totally horrible? Tell me the truth. I may continue if I get good reviews! So if you want me to go on REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

_"Miley..." I said as I anxiously knocked on the back door to Miley house. I held the picture of the family Oliver and I had chosen for Miley baby in my hand. Miley had told me she would meet me here. Figuring that she was just asleep I knocked a bit louder._

_ "MILEY!" I said loudly and then knocked on the door again. Finally I heard foot steps coming towards the door. I stopped knocking and stepped back. As the glass door slid open I saw Miley standing in front of me. She was holding a lit cigarette between her fingers and a beer bottle in her left hand. she was wearing what looked like a men's button down shirt with no pants._

_ "Miley what the hell are you doing?" I said at a total loss of words that she would even think about doing something like this. Miley sighed and rolled her eyes as her stare moved from me to the ground._

_ "Did you forget you pregnant?" I said as I grabbed the beer bottle out of her hand. A sarcastic smile slid across her lips as she let out a slight laugh and then shook her head._

_ "Baby..." I heard a man's voice from the background and then I saw a very drunk looking man stumble down the stairs in his boxers._

_ "Miley," I said sternly as I gripped the beer bottle trying not to lose my temper._

_ "Lily you need to go," She said as she took a puff of her cigarette._

_ "No, I'm not leaving until you go see a doctor you could have hurt if not killed your baby by drinking this!" I said waving the beer bottle in her face._

_ "I'm no pregnant Lily," she said as she gave me the same sarcastic smile._

_ "What do you mean you're not pregnant?" I asked her still not quite sure of what I was hearing._

_ "You heard me... I'm not pregnant," she said shrugging her shoulders._

_ "Miley what the hell did you do?" I asked her almost yelling. Miley shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. I shook my head as the anger started to come over me. How dare she do that to her child._

_ "What the hell has happened to you" I whispered to her as I glanced at the shirtless drunk standing in the living room. Miley sighed once again. I shook my head. I was finished with lecturing her and trying to help her. She needed more help than I could ever give her._

"Well..." Miley said as she took a few steps into the living room, "aren't you happy to see me?" I was in too much shock to say anything.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," she said looking over to Oliver with a smile cracked across her face. She looked so... different. She had almost completely lost her accent. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her brown roots showed through her bleach blond hair. I couldn't help but notice a tattoo right below her ear of what seemed to be a heart. She was practically unrecognizable.

"What?" She said as she threw her hands down to her sides, "is no one happy to see me?" Once again I was silent.

"Miley we're just..." Oliver started as he leaned against the still wide open front door.

"shocked," I finished.

"Oh come on," Miley said as she walked closer to me. I pulled in my baby closer to me.

"We were best friends in high school," she said as she put a hand on my shoulder. As she did so I noticed scars all along her arms. I assumed they were needle marks from drug abuse. Seeing the marks made me even more uncomfortable with her touching me and being in this house with my child.

"were," Oliver said firmly.

"Damn, you guys really have changed haven't you?" Miley said as she glanced around the room. I gave her a weak smile as she looked us up and down. Silence fell over the room as she stood there and stared at us both.

_ I sat there in the big black van in the alley that we all knew Miley would go to and get high. Oliver sat next to me and next to him was Miley's dad and then sat Jackson. I saw the police pull up and tons of people started to run, including Miley. She had been missing for five days now after she had gotten the abortion. I glanced over and saw a tear roll down Mr. Stewarts face. All of us thought she was dead. After multiple fight with me after the abortion she would yell and say that she was gonna kill herself and that she would make me sorry by overdosing on coke or something like that. When she disappeared I though for sure the police would find her dead in a field somewhere. But, when the police got a tip from someone who had seen her picture on the news we were rushed down the the police station where they told us they were going to arrest her but not put her into to jail, bt send her to a rehab center for teens._

_ I could here the police yelling "FREEZE!" as they pulled out their guns holding them steadily at Miley and a few other guys who hadn't managed to escape in time. God, Miley looked horrible. She wore and old checkered men's shirt with old jeans, her eyeliner was smeared and her hair was a tangled mess. As my vision began to blur tears started to pour from my eyes as I watched her attempt to escape to officers grip._

_ "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" She screamed as she thrashed in the officers hold. One of the other officers nodded giving s or cue to come out of the car. As we piled out of the car Mr. Stewart ran right up to the handcuffed Miley._

_ "Baby, this is the right thing to do yo need this," he said comforting as he out his hand on her shoulder. I could tell by her blood shot eyes that she was high._

_ "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed to the officers who were holding onto her. She shrugged her dad's hand off of her shoulder. I couldn't take it anymore I turned around from the scene and began walking back to the big black car as tear filled my eyes. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Oliver. We didn't say a word as he pulled me into his chest and I allowed all the tear that had been building up behind my eyes, flow freely._

"Why did you really come here?" I was snapped out of my flash back as I heard Oliver say that. I stood there patiently waiting for her answer. I could see her eyes get big as her mouth dropped open. She was totally taken aback that he had asked that.

"God, well excuse me for wanting to see some old friends," Miley said sarcastically.

"Come on, we all know that's not the real reason you came here, so lets just just the bull shit and tell the truth," I could always tell when Oliver was mad because he would never cuss unless he was mad.

"You must think I'm terrible don't you?" She said as she started walking towards him. There was a second I thought she was going to kill him she looked so mad. I felt Abigail shift in my arms. Remembering I was holding her I quietly walked away from the arguing and into her room where I gently laid her down in her crib. I could still hear the yelling. I didn't want to go back but I knew I had to, to stop my husband from killing her, and I couldn't really blame him actually. I flipped on the fan in the room to try to block out some of the sound as I walked back into the living room.

"You smoke crack, you took heroin what the hell am I supposed to think?" I heard Oliver yell.

"I went to rehab, I did my time in jail, I'm sober!" Miley said as she threw her hands in Oliver's face.

"Why did you come here?" Oliver asked as she stared to calm down. Miley looked over at me and then back to Oliver and then she sighed. As she glanced down at the ground she bit her lip.

"I need a place to stay," she said quietly.

"Oh no... no no no no no!" Oliver said shaking his head.

"Honey," I said trying to get Oliver to stop, I mean, he was being a little mean.

"I think I'm pregnant," Miley said suddenly.

**A/N: Hmm... I don't know. What do you think. I wasn't quite sure if I should make her pregnant or not but I decided to try it out... thanks for all the great reviews I was kinda shocked by them actually... this chapter is not as Loliver-ish as the last one but please don't give up on this story... I will try to add more Loliver next chapter I swear! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"No!" Oliver said sternly as he paced around the room.

"Oliver, she's pregnant..." I said looking up at him from my seat on the edge of the bed.

"Lily, we tried helping her remember?" He said as he stopped in front of me.

"Yes, but that was ten years ago..." I said defensively.

"Do you really think she's changed?" Oliver said as he motioned to the door.

"Well we don't know she hasn't!" I said as I stood up from the bed, coming face to face with him.

"Listen, I know she hasn't changed a bit, and this time, I'm not gonna help her!" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"She's pregnant..." I repeated.

"God!" Oliver said as he turned his back towards me and ran his fingers through his hair in anger.

"How many times are you going to keep saying that?" He said not looking back at me.

"She's sober, we can't let her get back on to the streets start getting high again and kill herself!" I said walking a few steps closer to Oliver.

"It's none of our business what's going on in her life, Lils, she's not our friend anymore!" Oliver yelled as he turned back around to face me.

"Well I'm not letting her kill this baby too!" I said as I headed for the door. I heard Oliver curse under his breath, but I ignored it as I pushed the bedroom door open and walked into the living room. I saw Miley sitting on the couch with her feet up on the three hundred dollar coffee table Oliver and I had received as a wedding gift. I stopped before I walked into the kitchen making a quick veer off into the kitchen.

I quickly began doing what I normally did when I was mad, hand washing the dishes. I grabbed a coffee stained mug out of the sink and began scrubbing every bit of the dried brown liquid out.

"Lily?" I heard from the kitchen doorway, causing me to jump, nearly dropping the Bubble gum pink mug I held in my hand that read "_it's a girl!" _followed by Abigail's name and birthday. I turned around quickly, grabbing my chest with my free hand.

"Miley, God, you scared me," I said, my pulse beginning to beat a bit slower by now.

"Sorry," She said taking a few steps into the kitchen. I looked her pallid body up and down. She looked horrible, worse then when she left for rehab.

"Lily, I'm sorry for just coming here so suddenly and dropping the pregnancy thing on you again but..." she paused and glanced down at the ground. Her light blond hair falling down, around her thin face. I gently set the mug down on the kitchen counter and looked at her anxiously.

"Lils, I've changed and I know that you and Oliver don't see that but... I really, really have," She said. Her eyes seemed to fade at that point. They weren't the same rough and I don't care look they had in them just a few minutes ago. Now, they looked venerable, it was like they had suddenly morphed into the old Miley.

I pursed my lips together. As an awkward silence fell over the room. I searched my mind for something... anything to say. But I was only met with emptiness.

"I know that you and Oliver especially don't want me here but..." She stopped again as her stare moved from me, to the tiled floor. And when her gaze met mine, her eyes were hazy.

"Miley?" I asked her, my voice now filled with concern. She looked back down at the ground shaking her head and placing a firm hand upon her stomach. I took a few steps toward her. As she shook her head again, letting out a quiet sob.

"Look..." She said after a few seconds of crying. Her eyeliner was now smeared and her mascara ran a long black line down her cheek.

"There's a lot more to the story that you don't know," she said quietly, looking me straight in the eye.

"Like what?" I asked her. But she stayed silent moving her gaze to the ground below us once again.

"Do you think we could go somewhere else?" She asked shyly, almost like a little girl who's talking to a stranger. I thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Of course," I said.

_"Miley where are you taking us?" I asked Miley as she quickly swerved into another lane, nearly hitting the Mini Van behind us with her little black BMW._

_ "You'll see, God, will you quit being so anxious?" She said angrily. I stared into her bloodshot eyes. She was drunk, and Oliver and I, who were both sitting in the back seat of the sports car, knew it._

_ "Miles, Maybe you should pull over," Oliver suggested after she nearly ran into a stop sign._

_ "Shut up, okay?" She said glancing back at us. Oliver gripped my knee. I knew he could tell I was scared, and I knew he was scared too. I tried to stare down at the floor board. Attempting to ignore every veer, swerve and turn that the drunk Miley made as we drove down the high-way._

_ "Dammit!" Miley said loudly as a huge white mercedes nearly hit us._

_ "You bitch!" Miley said angrily, slamming on her breaks. Causing Oliver and I to violently jolt forwards._

_ "How much longer until we get to the place your taking us to?" Oliver asked cowardly. I could see Miley's red eyes look back at us through the rear-view mirror. She sighed._

_ "We're almost there, kay?" she said. Oliver nodded as he glanced over at me. I ignored his stare as I redirected my eyes to my feet._

That night was the one where Oliver and I pretty much pulled our heads out of our asses a realized that Miley was in trouble. She took us to her boyfriend Tommy's house. Tommy or Turk as he was known as on the streets was a drug dealer and the one that really started Miley on her bad spree. Of course, at that time Oliver and I were oblivious to the fact that this guy had bags full of cocaine in his pockets when we first met him. We stayed at his house for about three hours with Miley, him and about thirty other people. I can remember Oliver and I sitting on the beer stained couch in the living room, watching in disgust as Turk slowly undressed Miley in the center of the entire room which eventually ended with them running into the back yard where afterwards we found Miley throwing up in a trash can, half naked, with Turk no where to be seen.

I glanced over to the passengers seat of my silver SUV at Miley. Who sat there, tugging at a piece of her blond hair, her leg bopping up and down anxiously. I pulled into the parking lot of a little outdoor coffee house cafe type thing that one of my friends owned. Once I had parked the car, Miley and I began making our way to counter.

"Hey Kris," I said smiling at the cashier who I knew.

"Hey Lils," She said glancing up from a sheet of paper to look at me. She made her way over to the counter and typed a few things into the cash-register before she looked up at me.

"Will it be your usual?" she asked.

"yup, and Miley?" I said looking back at Miley who was biting on her thumb nail.

"Oh, nothing for me..." she said.

"You sure?" I asked her, knowing by the look in her eyes that the answer was no.

"Look, Lily, I can't afford any of this," She said in a whisper. Obviously embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay," I said reassuringly.

"Ar- Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course," I told her. Miley nodded and glanced up at the menu.

"Okay," she said taking a few steps closer to the counter.

"I'm gonna have the bacon and cheese melt and a chocolate fudge brownie and a vanilla iced coffee," She said. Wow, I didn't expect her to order that much.

"Alright," Kris said as she typed a few things into the cash register while she called our drinks.

"You're total is twenty-one, forty-two. She said. I reached in my wallet and pulled out my visa and handed it to her.

"Okay, sign this," she said handing me a receipt. I quickly signed my name on the dotted line. Before walking into the outdoor patio area of the cafe. Miley and I found a table and we both sat down. We stayed silent for a few minutes, but once our food came Miley began talking.

"Thank you so much," She said as she took a bite of her sandwich, causing some melted cheese to ooze out of it's sides.

"Not a problem," I said, nibbling on a bite of my house salad. Miley was acting like she hadn't eaten in days, which she might not have, who knows really.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked her, taking a sip of my cappuccino. Miley's eye sight fell as I brought up the topic. She finished chewing a bite of her sandwich and then looked up at me.

"God, where do you want me to even begin?" She asked after swallowing.

"How about the last time I saw, you, ten years ago, you know, when you were being dragged off to rehab?" I said looking over at her. Her stare fell to the table and nodded.

"Well, I went to rehab, and I was sober for eight and half months, but then I relapsed," She told me. I nodded.

"So then after relapsing I had no where to stay, since dad kicked me out of the house, I was on the streets for a while..." I cut her off.

"How longs a while?" I asked her sharply.

"Um, a year to be exact," God, she had really screwed up didn't she. I wanted to yell at her, but I allowed her to continue with her life story.

"So after being on the streets for a while I um..." She stopped as her voice began to shake and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. I gently placed a hand on her arm that rested on the table. I felt bad for her. I really did.

"I- I needed money to support my drug use so, I turned to prostitution," she said. This caused my eyes to widen, I never would have thought she'd sink that low.

"After a year had passed of me being homeless, I was finally caught having sex with a guy in a parking lot, I was arrested and put in jail for about a week or so, and that's where I met Garth," She paused.

"Garth?" I asked her curiously.

"Yes, Garth was this 6 foot five blond hair bad boy, who was in jail for shooting a guy during a drug deal gone bad. So once I was out of jail I went back onto the streets and I went back to prostitution for my money. So once night a truck pulled up next to me, I walked over expecting another forty some year old pervert and there I saw Garth, fresh outta jail," She said with a weak and fake smile stained across her lips.

"Garth and I moved in together, he was pretty well off actually, lived in a town house in a half decent neighborhood, he had parents who loved him, and he loved me, I loved him," She closed her eyes allowing a few tears to roll down her cheek.

"I had gotten of the streets and got a better job, although still not that great, in a strip club, I was making good money and all was good. I worked as a stripper for about two years and then I quit, getting a job at a fast food restaurant, by that time I was sober and I was happy, so was Garth. He proposed to me on Valentines day of 2014. And on Valentines day 2015, we were married," She stopped and looked back down at the ground. I was speechless Miley was married? God, I definitely didn't see that one coming.

When Miley looked back up at me tears were freely pouring from her eyes.

"We were married for three years," She looked up at the sky and took in a deep breath, "I found out I was pregnant a month ago, my god he was so happy," She shut her eyes. I couldn't understand what was going on, why was she here if she has a husband back home?

"Two weeks ago I came home from work to fifteen police cars swarming our house," She said, barley able to push the words out of her mouth.

"He was killed," She said. I could feel my heart skip a beat as tears began to tickle the back of my eyes. I couldn't believe this.

**A/N: This chapter sucked I know. Sorry for the long update, this was kinda one of those half thought stories that you don't know what the hell to do with, but after thinkging a bout it for a while I can kinda see where I'm gonna take this story.**

**I changed the rating due to language and the theme of this story.**

**well, anyway, I hope you liked it & that it didn't suck too badly. lol.**

**Please review & tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
